The Price of Vengeance
by arwen-evenstar2
Summary: Well this is a sequel to Hope or Despair. Thaynes is back, and vengeance is the order of the day it seems. Some angst and torture, not for the super squemish, but nothing too bad.CH 4 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Price of Vengeance  
  
Authors: Rhonda and Vanaondoiel  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly neither Rhonda or myself are the genius Tolkien. We are sorry if you mistook us, but for your information Tolkien has now passed on and we are just trying to have a little fun with the wonderful world he left behind! So please don't sue us!!! Neither of us has any money or anything so you won't get much even if you do.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for violence.  
  
Summary: Well this is a sequel to Hope or Despair. Thaynes is back, and vengeance is the order of the day it seems. Some angst and torture, not for the super squemish, but nothing too bad.  
  
AN: Well here it is everyone!! The sequel!!! We have been threatened, and yelled at, but as promised it is here!! ! Hope you all enjoy and as always please read and review!  
  
Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, we feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) we feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~  
  
Estel lay upon the grass resting from hours of horse playing with his brothers. Elrond stood watching his sons from his balcony. He took in a breath of fresh air and stood looking at the beauty of Imaldris. Long gone was the evil that had taken place here a year ago. He now glanced at the birds singing and smelled the fresh fall air. Nothing could possibly go wrong today, he thought.  
  
Estel was brought from his own peaceful thoughts abruptly, as he was splashed with a pail of water. When he looked up he saw his brother Elladan laughing. "Come brother catch me if you can." Estel jumped up and gave chase. Elladan laughed as he darted in and out of the trees.  
  
"Elladan come down you know I cannot follow." Estel whined. "Very well tithen gwador Elrohir who had watched the chase said"Come you two Estel needs to practice with his swordsmanship." A look of pure joy crossed Estel's face because it was rare lately to be able to practice with his brothers. All three were so into their practicing and joking that they did not see the figure approach.  
  
Elrohir hearing a twig snap and whirls around to see who is approaching, only to come face to face with Thaynes, who had come up behind them all and snatched Estel's arms pinning the young mortal against him. "We meet again sons of Elrond" Thaynes called out challengingly. Elladan turned to see what was upsetting his twin, horror filled his eyes as he took in the sight that was before him. Thaynes stood with a knife held to Estel's throat. Fury overtook Elrohir and he started to advance on Thaynes. Elrohir froze as he heard his brother scream of "NO!!"  
  
Elladan suddenly remembered how swift and deadly Thaynes had been in class, and the deadly accuracy he had shown. Flashes of all the training sessions that the twins had attended with Thaynes flashed before his eyes. He saw how Thaynes play felled his opponents, how he ruthlessly pursued his goals, and always got what he wanted. Elladan knew that Thaynes would kill there little brother without a thought if they so much as took one step too close.  
  
Whimpers were now heard from Estel as he looked at his brothers pleadingly, his eyes silently begging them for help. "You die for this Thaynes." Elladan stated coldly, while fixing his cool glare on Thaynes.  
  
"Nay adan lover, it is your brother who shall not live" Thaynes threw back, trying to stare Elladan down. Eventually it was Thaynes who broke eye contact first, but not without seeing the look of pure hatred, and death that was held in the elder twin's eyes.  
  
Thaynes slowly back's away from the pair still holding the knife to Estel's throat. Elrohir lunged at Thaynes and making the younger elf pull himself and Estel out of the twin's way. As Thaynes' jerked away a few drops of blood fell from Estel's throat.  
  
~*~  
  
Elrond peered out of one of the many grand windows of his study and saw his twin sons, who seemed to be alright, shouting to each other. Why? he thought. His thoughts wandered to the big pile of unfinished paperwork and said to himself, "They will resolve it amongst themselves." He then went back to his desk to work on the daunting task of diplomacy.  
  
~*~  
  
Steadily Thaynes dragged the frightened child closer to the palace. "Please 'Dan, Ro help me my brothers." Estel cried softly. This provoked a blow to Estel's head from Thaynes.  
  
"You have no right to call an elf a brother." Thaynes snarled at the frightened boy. The blow had made Estel's head swim and he now looked at Elladan with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Ada!" Elrohir screamed, for now he was at a loss of what to do for Thaynes had made it to the steps of their house.  
  
Elrond, hearing his sons frantic cries, jumped up from his desk and sprinted out of his study and headed for the main door. As he was rounded the corner to the door he stopped in awe and fright. He could not believe his eyes Thaynes was holding Estel hostage and dragging him down the hall towards the kitchen.  
  
"Thaynes, release him NOW!" Elrond commanded, his voice full of anger.  
  
As Thanyes looked up from Estel three sets of Peredhel eyes were glowing with what seemed to be almost hatred.  
  
"He will pay the price for my banishment." he announced defiantly. "How could a human be chosen over an elf?" Thaynes continued as Elrond and the twins try to slowly advance as Thyanes tightened his grip on Estel.  
  
"Another step and your precious human dies." Thaynes threatened. He was now at the wine cellar door. He opened it and pushed Estel in he then followed shutting it quickly behind him.  
  
Elrohir frantically tried the doorknob but it was locked. "Get the blacksmith Elladan." he whispered urgently.  
  
"I would not do that if I were you." Thaynes said, "For the boy will draw his last breath before you make it to him of that I promise."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir turned to their father as if to ask 'what now?'. "Do not ask it for I do not know the answer." Elrond sighed, he could not believe that this nightmare was starting all over again.  
  
'No, NO! This could NOT be happening again!' Elladan thought frantically. How in the world were they going to get to Estel??? The situation was hopeless it seemed. 'This day started so well, how could it turn so bad so fast? I will kill him, if he harms one hair on Estel's head he is a dead elf' he thought as he glanced at the faces of his father and twin brother. How were they all going to get through this one?  
  
TBC.....  
  
Elvish translations:  
  
Ada- Father/Daddy  
  
adan- human/man  
  
tithen gwador- little brother Ok well, ummm it is finally out!!! Please don't hurt us. *sees angry readers advance saying "you kept us waiting that long for THIS?' Hehe! Ummm yeah????  
  
*grabs Rhonda's arm and runs and hides*  
  
Namaarie till next time everyone! 


	2. Too much to take

Title: The Price of Vengeance  
  
Authors: Rhonda and Vanaondoiel  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly neither Rhonda or myself are the genius Tolkien. We are sorry if you mistook us, but for your information Tolkien has now passed on and we are just trying to have a little fun with the wonderful world he left behind! So please don't sue us!!! Neither of us has any money or anything so you won't get much even if you do.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for violence.  
  
Summary: Well this is a sequel to Hope or Despair. Thaynes is back, and vengeance is the order of the day it seems. Some angst and torture, not for the super squemish, but nothing too bad.  
  
AN: Well here it is everyone!! The sequel!!! We have been threatened, and yelled at, but as promised it is here!! ! Hope you all enjoy and as always please read and review!  
  
Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, we feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) we feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.  
  
Firnswin: hey, well I, arwen, was on vacation, and then had the starting of college, so this took awhile!! I am soooo sorry for the long wait! Glad you liked though!!!! It is So great to see you our faithful reviewer! *huggles*  
  
HobbitsRFun: Yes Thaynes is bad! Lol! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this story too!  
  
Aemilia Rose: *grins* I am soo glad you like the sequel!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!! *huggles*  
  
Iawen Londea: ummm in answer to your question.l......... *thinks* Yes!!!!! Kidnapping Estel is fun!! Lol!!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Well that's all for now!!! *huggles all reviewers!!!!!!* You all are the absolute best!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hours later............  
  
Estel had been bound at the wrists and feet and huddled in the corner fear seeping into his very soul.  
  
"Why do you not leave me alone?" Estel asked.  
  
"What!? You have me banished and think I will not have my revenge?" Thanyes yelled. "You should not draw breath with elves." Thaynes continued, "Now let me see if you can take punishment as well as you deal it out." At this Thaynes produced the knife he had earlier held to Estel's throat.  
  
Estel at the sight of it started screaming. "ADA!"  
  
Elrond, furious at having to listen to the torture of his son, began shouting at Thaynes. "Leave him, you coward! It is me you want."  
  
"No, Lord Elrond, he must pay, for if he had not been born I would still be living here. I will take from him what should have been mine." Thaynes stated coldly, and factually.  
  
Thaynes approached Estel and drove the dagger deep into the child's leg. "Valar save me!" Estel cried.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The twins sat huddled together at the door tears creating sliver tracks on their cheeks. They spoke quietly in elvish to comfort Estel, however it was probably more for their comfort than his. It was sheer torture to listen to his pain and be unable to do anything, but the twins could not bring themselves to leave. They felt they owed it to their little brother to stay, even if it was agonizing.  
  
Both looked up to see how their father was fairing, but he had also slid to the floor. "All my fault" he kept mumbling. This behavior was truly alarming from the Lord of Imaldris, and it made his twin sons worry not only for their little brother, but for their father's state of mind as well. Seeing their father this way broke both of the twins' hearts.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"How do you feel now?" Thaynes sneered. "Fine" Estel ground out through gritted teeth. "And my brothers and Ada will have your head for this." he stated defiantly.  
  
"Oh really?" Thaynes sneered, a fake pitiful smile on his face. "Well why haven't they ran in and saved you yet?" He finished, "Such impudence you speak. I believe you need to be taught some manners." With this Thaynes began to beat Estel, he hit him in the stomach, the chest, several ribs snapped. Estel curled into a small ball taking on a fetal position as he whimpered "Tampa.... please....stop." All this earned him was that the blows rained down upon his back instead of his soft middle. Still several more ribs cracked and snapped from the back.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A small group had now gathered by the cellar door. "Everyone back to your duties" said Glorfindel sternly. Everyone, regretfully, filed out.  
  
"Hannon le mellon nin" Elrond replied.  
  
Glorfindel was emotionally drained. "Is the boy still.....alive?" The answer to his own question came as a scream from Estel pierced the air.  
  
"NO.....Ada.....help me!"  
  
Glorfindel looked into his friend's eyes and was met with eyes filled with tears and dread. He didn't know what to say to comfort his long time friend. But it was clear that if a solution was not found soon, Elrond would go over the edge.  
  
"Come Elrohir, Elladan try to get some sleep." Glorfindel suggested. He hoped the rest would help the sons of Elrond. They looked as though they had just come from the field of Dargolad. "We will not leave him!" they protested with such ferocity that the elf lord relented.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Morning came and the pleas for help had stopped several hours ago.  
  
"Father I shall find a way in no matter what." Elrohir said, determination written all over the young elf's face.  
  
"Yes, I can no longer take this" Elladan agreed with his brother  
  
They looked about for their father, once again, but he was at the other end of the hall.  
  
"Move away from the door!" Elrond yelled. He had taken all he could. Now it was time to act, damn all the consequences.  
  
With a fierce yell he ran at the door and broke in.  
  
TBC.....  
  
Elvish translations:  
  
Ada- Father/Daddy  
  
Hannon le mellon nin- Thank you my friend  
  
Tampa-stop  
  
Well that's it for ch 2!!! Ok, so it's another cliffie. *looks at angry readers*  
  
What??? Cliffies are fun!!!!!!!! Come on, aren't they???  
  
*sees looks on readers faces* Ok, so they are more fun for us than you  
  
*grabs rhonda and swings her up onto Argo*  
  
Later everyone! 


	3. Rescue!

Title: The Price of Vengeance  
  
Authors: Rhonda and Vanaondoiel  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly neither Rhonda or myself are the genius Tolkien. We are sorry if you mistook us, but for your information Tolkien has now passed on and we are just trying to have a little fun with the wonderful world he left behind! So please don't sue us!!! Neither of us has any money or anything so you won't get much even if you do.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for violence.  
  
Summary: Well this is a sequel to Hope or Despair. Thaynes is back, and vengeance is the order of the day it seems. Some angst and torture, not for the super squemish, but nothing too bad.  
  
AN: Well here it is everyone!! The sequel!!! We have been threatened, and yelled at, but as promised it is here!! ! Hope you all enjoy and as always please read and review!  
  
Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, we feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) we feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.  
  
Leggy-stinks: *grin* Glad you like the sequel. You will see some help in this chapter!  
  
HobbitsRFun: ummm wow, and I agree?? I think?? It was a cliffhanger, Thaynes must die, and Elrond needs to get there in time! Lol!! Thank you for the review!  
  
Aemilia Rose: Thank you for the compliments!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!!!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: lol more is here! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Firniswin: lol leave Thaynes to me, don't worry he'll be dealt with!  
  
Jadelyn Rashwe: Thank you for all the compliments! Glad you are enjoying! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Well That's everyone! ON with the fic!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~  
  
When last we left our fav characters.....  
  
"Move away from the door!" Elrond yelled. He had taken all he could. Now it was time to act, damn all the consequences.  
  
With a fierce yell he ran at the door and broke in.  
  
Thaynes looked up startled at the sight of the elf lord. Knowing that if he was going to act he would have to do it quickly, Thaynes plunged the knife into Estel once more and was going for the second stike when the quick reflexes of the elf lord snatched the knife before it could do more damage.  
  
Elrond was faster than the young elf and his rage was mounting at the sight of his son's condition. He threw Thaynes into the corner, which rendered the young elf unconscious.  
  
Elrond then turned his attention towards his youngest son. "Estel...Estel can you hear me? Eria ion nin! Estel, it is your ada calling, awaken, now please." Nary a sound escaped the child's lips.  
  
Estel was not conscious and his breaths came in terrifying short gasps. Elrond quickly gathered his child into his arms and ran to the healing room.  
  
Thaynes still lay upon the floor where Elrond had thrown him. Elladan grabbed him and dragged him out the door, he would personally make sure that he would do no more to hurt Estel.  
  
Thaynes kicked and punched trying to break free to get to Estel. "Let go of me!" he yelled.  
  
The fury in Elladan's eyes would have stopped a hoard of orcs dead in their tracks, and should have reduced the elfling to ashes. However, somewhere in his lust for vengence Thaynes had gone quite mad, thus Elladan's fury bothered him little.  
  
Thaynes lunged for the stairs and Elladan lost his grip on him. Taking advantage of his momentary freedom, Thaynes took off in a mad dash for Estel's room.  
  
Estel laid on the bed motionless as Elrond went about sewing up his many gaping wounds. Elrond's head turned toward the door quickly as Thaynes rushed into the room. He expertly dodged the elf lord who had but one free hand for the other was busy with the needle.  
  
Estel stirred and opened his eyes, only to see Thaynes jump onto the bed and tower over him brandishing a knife just inches from him.  
  
Thaynes never heard the arrow that pierced his throat, ending his life forever. He gently slumped over upon Estel never again to trouble this family.  
  
TBC.......  
  
Eep sorry this is so short!!!!! I am just stating school and things are SO hectic!!!! I hope things will slow down and smooth out, then expect longer chapters, but at least it's something right?  
  
Well namaarie till next time! 


	4. Elladan?

OMG, I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry this is SO late!!!!!! It is totally my (Vanaondoiel/Arwen) fault!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have been SO SUPER busy w/college that I have had NO time to write or post!!! Please forgive me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! K on w/story now.  
  
Title: The Price of Vengeance  
  
Authors: Rhonda and Vanaondoiel  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly neither Rhonda or myself are the genius Tolkien. We are sorry if you mistook us, but for your information Tolkien has now passed on and we are just trying to have a little fun with the wonderful world he left behind! So please don't sue us!!! Neither of us has any money or anything so you won't get much even if you do.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for violence.  
  
Summary: Well this is a sequel to Hope or Despair. Thaynes is back, and vengeance is the order of the day it seems. Some angst and torture, not for the super squemish, but nothing too bad.  
  
AN: Well here it is everyone!! The sequel!!! We have been threatened, and yelled at, but as promised it is here!! ! Hope you all enjoy and as always please read and review!  
  
Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, we feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) we feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.  
  
Iawen Londea: lol!! Good guess!!! Of course there is more torture coming up, you expected any less from us???? And don't worry, there will be some twin torture, and elrond torture, hehe!!!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
HobbitsRFun: Thank you for the compliments!! Lol!!! Glad you are enjoying!!! Well Thaynes did kinda get what was coming to him I guess! Lol!  
  
Jadelyn Rashwe: Thank you so much!!! Sorry this chapter was so long in coming! School has been death!! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
  
Firnswin: lol!! Sorry, don't have a better excuse!!! College is KILLER I tell you KILLER!!! Lol!! Well anyway!! Hope this chapter was worth the wait!!!  
  
Aemilia Rose: Yeah, school is a bumber! Oh well!! Yeah, Thaynes is gone, but isthe threat????? Lol! Read and find out what could possibly still be plauging our Estel!  
  
VladimirsAngel: Thank you SO much!!!!!!!!1 Your compliments really mean a lot!!!!! I am so glad that you are enjoying this and I hope that you continue to do so!!! Thanks for reviewing! Mad Wolf: *blushes* thanks!!! It is nice to hear when someone likes your work!!! Thank you so much, and I hope you continue to enjoy!  
  
QteCuttlefish: lol!@! Good point!! That wasn't too bad a cliffy, least you know Thaynes is dead!! Lol!!! Well, hope you like this chapter, and I hope it clears some stuff up for you!  
  
Thank you to all reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Once again I apologize that this is So late in coming!!! *drops to knees* PLEASE forgive me!!!!!!! College has been KILLING me!!!!!!!! Hope everyone enjoys!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Now where were we?? Oh yes..............  
  
Thaynes never heard the arrow that pierced his throat and fell upon Estel never again to trouble this family.  
  
Elrond turrned to see Elladan standing in the doorway bow still aimed with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Father I am sorry" he said through choked sobs. "I thought there was no other way, and I would not permit him to hurt Estel again."  
  
"Hush, ion nin, you did what you had to do for your brother, no one blames you for that. Still, we mourn the loss of one of the firstborn." Elrond told his son gently taking his eldest into his arms.  
  
Glorfindel rushed in moments later and bowed his head. He knew it pained them all to take a life, especially an elven one. He knelt on the floor and lifted Thaynes' body to return it to his parents. It was the least they could do.  
  
Elrond turned his focus away from his eldest, back to Estel and saw the child laying there shivering.  
  
"Estel it is alright now ion nin, he is gone." The child said nothing, only laid there with silver-blue eyes full of terror.  
  
Elrohir, who has slipped out of the room after all the excitement, came to his father's side with a tea for his brother. It was all he could do, just be there for both his brothers. The younger twin knew this was a ordeal that all in the house of Elrond would be feeling for a long time. 'Sweet Eru, help us through this' he thought to himself as he surveyed his family.  
  
"Estel drink this" Elrond said as he helped the boy sit up. He felt the heat radiating from Estel's head and knew that what the boy needed the most right now was rest.  
  
Estel's eyes closed as the tea took effect. Elrond then finished sewing the many wounds his child had. The three elves sat silently watching their youngest family member, each vowing silently to do all in their power to protect that which was so precious to them.  
  
~*~* A few days later~*~*~  
  
"Ada I do not understand!" Elladan half shouted as he threw himself into one of the overstuffed chairs in Elrond's study. "His wounds are all but healed! Yet, he will not talk. It can not be the pain, one would think if it was guilt or if he was upset over Thaynes death he would at least speak to us!"  
  
Glorfindel, Elrohir, and Elrond all looked at him in sympathy and shared confusion. "I do not know the answers ion nin. His behavior confuses me as well, however, your brother has endured much for one so young, just give him time and space. I believe that when he is ready he will talk with us." Elrond looked at his twin sons with haunted eyes. It was times like these when the elf lord truly felt the weight of his many long years. It was times like these when he longed to sail from these shores and be with his beloved wife once more. His wife, Celebrian. The thought brought a strange mixture of joy and pain.  
  
'Ai Celebrain meleth, I miss you so. I wish you were here, you would have adored Estel, and perhaps you would know better than we what to do for his hurting soul.' Elrond thought. He felt so helpless. He knew that they all did really. There was nothing they could do for Celebrian, and it was happening again! The physical he could heal, but the mental, and the spiritual was a bit tougher.  
  
Glorfindel looked at the elven family around him. Ever since his return to Arda he had been with this family. He had seen them all in their times of utmost joy, and times of terrible sorrow and loss. It pained the balrog slayer greatly to see all of them in this state of despair. However, he could think of nothing to help little Estel. It was hard for him to see the small adan in this state, for he too had grown fond of the little one. He shook his head, it was just like Celebrian all over again, except this time Estel could not go to the West if his heart could not be healed, he would either live with it or die from it. Glorfindel looked into the sorrow lanced eyes of what he considered his family now, and shook his head again, what were they going to do?  
  
TBC.......  
  
Well that's all for now!!!! I promise it won't be so long between posts!! I apologize for the wait once more!  
  
Elvish translations:  
  
Ada: Father/Daddy  
  
ion nin- my son  
  
meleth-love Well that's it! Namaarie everyone! 


End file.
